


The Sound of Thunder

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Sound of Thunder

Anonymous Request: The fem!reader and Loki are snuggling when the reader's tummy rumbles. Loki is surprised, but intrigued by the noise and begins comparing it to absurdly loud noises.   
Thanks for the request! ❤️ Sorry if it isn't what you were expecting!   
————————————————————  
"Mind if I join you?" You turned your head slightly to see Loki leaning in the doorway of the living room. You smiled and nodded in response to his question. You raised up from your position on the sofa (laying with your back leaned against the couch arm) and made room for him to fit behind you.   
Your god of mischief boyfriend smirked as he crawled in behind you. When he was settled, Loki pulled you until your back was leaned up against his chest.   
Wrapping his arms around your torso, Loki asked, "Is this okay, Y/N?"  
You tilted your head back, glancing amusedly at the man you had fallen way too quickly for. He knew how much you loved it when he held you, so what he was really wanting was an ego boost.   
You shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it will suffice." You couldn't resist the urge to tease him, but when you saw the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes, you twisted to place a chaste kiss on his lips.   
When you pulled away, you looked him in the eyes with a soft smile. "I'm just kidding, Loki. This is perfect."   
He pursed his lips in mock frustration, the shine in his eyes telling you that he was anything but annoyed.   
He kissed the top of your head as you faced forward again, and you smiled as you asked, "What do you want to watch?"   
Loki sighed, loving the way you felt in his arms. He could care less about watching television if he was perfectly honest. He didn't want to say that though and instead replied, "Anything, mi amor."   
You were flipping through the channels, trying to find something good to watch when your stomach rumbled in hunger. You hadn't had breakfast yet and had forgotten all about it since Loki came in the room.   
"What was that?" Loki laughed, knowing that the sound had come from you but not actually knowing why.   
"It's what happens when humans get hungry. It's the body's way of telling us to eat," You explained, your voice laced with amusement.   
You felt Loki nod in understanding before you suddenly felt his arms pull away and his warmth leave your back.  
"Where are you going?" You questioned, a frown tugging at your lips. You already missed the feeling of his body against yours.   
"The kitchen. I'm going to make my little human something to eat before her body makes anymore protests." Loki smirked down at you before going into the kitchen. You chuckled, getting up from the couch to follow Loki.   
You stood watching him as he put a pan on the stove and started mixing together the ingredients to make pancakes.   
Loki stopped for a second before pouring the batter in the pan as he said, "Do you know what that sound reminds me of?"   
You tilted your head in curiosity as you watched his movements. "Hmm?"   
He furrowed his brow in concentration as he cooked. You bit back a smile as he licked his lips and flipped a pancake. "Do you remember that movie we watched the other day with those- those sea creatures?"   
You raised an eyebrow, saying, "Yes, the documentary about the whales?"   
"That's the one. You know, it sounded a bit like the whale calls."  
Your mouth fell open in surprise. "Loki, that did not sound anything like that."   
He turned his head to look at you for a moment before continuing with the pancakes. "That's coming from a human. To me, the two sounds are similar."   
You laughed at his tone before moving to get plates and silverware out. "Sure, sure. What else did it sound like to you, then?"  
He took one of the plates from your outstretched hands and put a few of the finished pancakes on them before starting on the rest.   
"Let's see. I believe it sounded like that contraption you call a blender. Possibly the torture that is thunder, too." He winced slightly at the mention of thunder, most likely associating it with his brother.   
You spoke through your laughter as he flipped more pancakes, "You're lucky I love you, Loki." You knew he didn't see anything wrong with what he said so you didn't take it to heart.   
He froze, his movements stopping completely. "You... you love me?"   
You realized your mistake just as he asked. You sighed, walking up next to Loki and turning the burner off. Plating the rest of the pancakes, you turned and put them on the table before putting your hands on Loki's shoulders.   
"Yes, Loki, I do. I love you more than I love anyone else. I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't want to scare you and potentially lose you."   
Loki moved his hands to sit on your hips before leaning back against the counter. "Lose me? You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. I love you, too."   
Your smile was wider than you think it's ever been. You leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back to look in his eyes.   
"Good, because now you're stuck with me and my 'human noises,'" You teased.   
Loki smirked down at you as he pulled you closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
